


Rain

by paperscribe



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperscribe/pseuds/paperscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis and Hathaway talk about the weather.  Among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamardeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/gifts).



Lewis and Hathaway are hurrying along the pavement to the pub, and it's raining. Again. Lewis isn't generally one to whinge about the weather, but today, it's dispiriting.

"D'you ever get tired of the rain?" Lewis asks as they step inside.

Hathaway is quiet for a moment, and Lewis is beginning to wonder whether he should ask the question again when Hathaway finally answers. "There was a Ray Bradbury story set on a planet where the sun only shines one hour every seven years."

"Is it nonfiction?" Lewis asks.

Hathaway smiles slightly. "Actually, it's set on Venus. He wrote the story before scientists knew it wasn't habitable."

There's a lull in the conversation until each of them is nursing his own pint. Then the conversation begins again, as if nothing had happened to interrupt it.

"Did you want to be an astronaut when you were a kid?" Lewis asks.

Hathaway considers the question. "More a knight or an adventurer."

"Yeah?" Lewis says.

Hathaway nods. "I liked science fiction but I was more interested in fantasy."

"Just imagine what it would be like if we grew up to be what we dreamed of when we were kids," Lewis says.

"I wouldn't like it," Hathaway says.

Lewis glances at Hathaway. "Why not?"

Hathaway shrugs. "Not much call for a knight to work with an astronaut."

"I dunno, sounds pretty good to me," Lewis says. "The astronaut could go through a time warp, end up in the past where the knight is. Or the knight could be sent to the future to the astronaut's ship."

Hathaway gives him an appreciative smile. "Very creative, sir."

Lewis shrugs. "You know I couldn't manage without you." He sips his ale.

The resulting silence induces Lewis to turn his head and look at Hathaway. "You do know that?"

Hathaway stares at him a moment, then nods hurriedly. "I…yes."

But the hurry and the staring and the silence means he hadn't.

Lewis takes another sip. "Suppose that means Laura's right."

There's an edge to Hathaway's voice. "About?"

"She always says I should tell you things," Lewis says.

"Mm. I was wondering about the capital of Finland."

Lewis gives Hathaway an amused look. "No, I think she meant feelings."

Hathaway nods, eyes fixed studiously on his glass. "Easy to say. Difficult to do."

"I'll drink to that," Lewis says.

Hathaway is silent for another long while…long enough for another pint or two.

"I'll tell you something," he says, with no preamble.

Lewis glances at him, eyebrows raised. "What's that?"

Hathaway looks at Lewis, opens his mouth, and then closes it again. "Nothing."

"Well, exactly," Lewis says.

It's drizzling when they're walking home.

"Raining again," Lewis says.

"Is it?" Hathaway asks.

Lewis gives Hathaway a quizzical look. "Had you not noticed?"

"I'm with you. Of course I didn't notice," Hathaway says, smiling at Lewis and resting a hand on his shoulder. And the rain, until now so irritating to Lewis, is utterly forgotten.

Maybe, Lewis thinks, one hour every seven years is enough if it's the right hour.


End file.
